Kingdom Hearts IV: A Story Never Ending
by ggamer2006
Summary: Story of a kid whoses life is turned upside down by a recent turn of events. An unknown organization, an aging fighter. Can he trust them? With the help of his friends will he be able to fight of the new treat he has to deal with.
1. Prolouge

_(Prologue: A Brief History of the World as we don't know it and the Shadow Guard)_

Over 2000 years ago a meteor crashed into earth destroying the entire civilization of Atlantis. The meteor was created from pieces of Vanguard when it imploded because of the heartless. The heartless traveled through space on the piece of the planet. But because of the speed and lack of oxygen most of the heartless died going through space. When the meteor crashed into earth it not only destroyed Atlantis but it created a rift in time and space and it formed two other copies of earth. One of the copies seemed darker and more evil than the other two and the other one was smaller than the others, about the size of the moon. Humanoid aliens followed the meteor to try and stop the heartless from destroying other planets. When they landed they decided to study the heartless instead of killing them. They sealed the planets off from each other using three mystical keyblades; Fenifer, Oblivion, and the fabled Twilight Blade. Each part of the planet was named after the keyblade used to seal it off from the other. The three people who were trusted to seal the worlds and the keyblades (so that no one can use the keyblade for evil) were Sora, Riku, Karie. They used a seal that only their ancestors would be able to break. Afterward they created an organization to protect the citizens of Fenifer and study the heartless. They named it The Shadow Guard. Fast foreword to today, the heartless are too powerful for the Shadow Guard to stop them, and they are forced to call upon the ancestors of Sora, Riku, and Karie and reawaken their powers to help stop the heartless force threatening to envelop our world on darkness and destroy the world as we know it.


	2. Prolouge II

_(Prologue II: Seeing the World through the Eyes of Someone who's World has been turned Upside Down)_

My name is Jeremy. It is Wednesday, July 10, 2006. It's my birthday and I just turned 16. I've been told to start writing down everything that happens to me starting with what happened today. I guess that they think someone else is going to read all this. Well… the only way to start off is telling you how this all started. Recently the government has passed a law saying that school will last all year. The only good thing that has come of that is every quarter we get a month off and every month we get about a week off. Another part of the law is that once you get in to High School you have to get a job. I've had two jobs so far and I hated them both, which is why I quit… Ok, I was fired but I was going to quit. Anyway, this morning I got a package in the mail from my new 'job'. There was something about the package that bothered me. The symbol on the package, showing what company it belongs to, was shaped like something I had seen before, like a weird upside down cross-heart combination. In the package I found things that would be extremely weird to most people. Only problem I had with a company sending me all these items was that I hadn't signed up for any thing yet. The items included a pendent shaped like crystal that was straight until the ends that had been bent in two directions, except it had a key shaped item inside of it. The other item that made me think was the key shaped item on a chain. All these keys made me think that a key company wanted me to work for them. I know it sounds weird with all this crap mysteriously showing up at my house but I never said that it was going to be a normal story. Anyway all that was left in the box was a blank piece of paper. Well at first the paper was blank until I looked at it again.


	3. Chapter I

_(Chapter I: Dreaming of When Times Were Simple While Falling Through Space)_

Dear Jeremy,

We would like to thank you for joining our company. Everything you need to start off working with us is included inside. If you have any questions please save them for the interview. Meet us at Thirteen Edward Street today right after school for job information and, hopefully, training to get you started right away.

Sincerely

Your future employers SG

P.S. The Pendent that was in the package, keep it on you at all time, it is extremely valuable.

I thought "what kind of job this is going to be?" I was going to find out after school. "…Damn it; I'm late for the bus. If I miss today I'll miss the tests I have to take and those are important." As I was running down the street I had the same thought I have had for awhile now "God… I got to get out of this town before I end up in a rut". Little did I know, that wish was about to be granted. As I got just got on the bus and sat down I knew that even though it seemed all the same, something was different, I just couldn't figure it out at the time. After the uncomfortable ride to school I waited for the start of the day so I could start waiting for the end of the day. Those "important" tests didn't seem as hard as the teachers were saying they were going to be. After school I decided to take my friend's bus home because his house was closer to 13 Edward Street than my house was. As I got off the bus I saw that the address was for an abandoned warehouse. I thought "maybe it was a wrong address. Well… I guess I'll check anyway. What could go wrong?" I push open the doors to find exactly what it was called… an abandoned warehouse, except for the piece of paper lying on the ground. "Great another one. What is going to be on it this time?"

Dear Jeremy,

We are so sorry that we are unable to meet here but we are stuck in traffic. If you still wish to speak with us, the pendent you got also functions as a phone. You can contact us with it by holding it up and saying (out loud) TT (this is our code name within the company). We hope you will still want to work us.

Sincerely,

You hopeful future employers SG

P.S. Yes, you will look stupid at first but you will get used to it.

"It's a phone too? I wonder if it has minutes or can I only call people in the company... Well here goes nothing. TT!!" Before I knew it I felt as if I was being sucked down into the ground. I tried desperately to get out but it was too late, I was on my way to another world.


	4. Chapter II

_(Chapter I Part 2: Meeting of Fayt and a loss of Meaning)_

As I was falling through the 'portal' I saw that the walls seemed to look out in to the night sky. Stars seemed to fly past me as I fell down this roller coaster of a ride. The trip through the 'portal' was less than fun. I ended up throwing up at the end. After that experience I found my self in an empty field surrounded by mountains and in the distance a never setting moon. The field was almost empty if it wasn't for the big wall to the far north. Later on I was told that I landed in a place called 'Twilight Field'. So I started to go towards the wall. As I got closer I saw that it wasn't a wall it was a town. The only thing that kept it from being a normal town was the floating buildings. As I walked up toward the gate I saw someone standing as if he was waiting for someone. He was dressed in a red cape-like jacket with one arm hanging out the front. In his other hand he held a samurai sword. He seemed to have been in many battles. He reminded me of someone I just couldn't figure it out at the time. "Hello" he said, "welcome to Twilight Town, and please follow me." As I followed him I saw that the town was divided in to three parts; a floating city, a city on top of the ground, and several sets of stairs that I guessed went into an underground part of the city. The parts of the city I did see was the most beautiful sight I have seen, it almost calms you down. I was confused and wanted answers, so out of stupidity I decided to say "you know, if I'm going to follow you through this weird ass town you could at least tell who you are and where we are going." "Calm down, I'm Auron, loyal bodyguard of Fayt, and we are going up there" he said as he pointed to the biggest building floating in the sky. Frustrated I said "and how are we supposed to get up there and who is this Fayt?" Patently Auron said "all in good time, there's the elevator we need" as we walked toward a shaft. My time in this place was short and overwhelming but, being with Auron made me feel safer and I almost felt sad that I had yelled at him but I guess he understood. As we were going up the elevator I was really able to see the city for what it was. The building seemed to line up for miles, yet every house had a garden filled with flowers and a biggish backyard. Near the back I had seen bigger buildings that I guessed were stores. The roads were filled with people and the little that I could see seemed to be made of gold. There were no cars or factories, just peaceful people just walking as if there wasn't a care in the world. As we reached the top I finally could see what the floating city looked like. Buildings high as the eye can see. None of the building were connected to anything but the ground. I had guessed that it was a safety measure. As we walked towards the building he had pointed at earlier I realized how high it really was, higher than any other man-made thing I've seen before. When I got into the building it felt like I was back in my world. Everything was normal, considering what is happening to me. We went on to the elevator and he pressed the button for the top floor which made me feel sick because I am scared of heights. As the doors opened, I saw a long windowless hallway leading up to a huge door with the symbol I had seen on the package. Auron opened up the door and beckoned me in. It seemed like a normal office with a desk in the middle, some filing cabinets, a computer, and a nice view outside. Someone from the other side of the huge chair one the other side of the room said "Welcome, I'm so glad that you could make it. Sit down and make yourself feel at home. I just have to finish my phone call and I'll explain everything to you." A few minutes passed when he said "Sorry it took me so long, how was your trip?" I said calmly "could have been better, I felt sick after the ride." "Good. My name is Fayt Leingod. I'm the president of this company. I have called you to help me with a problem I have. You see, this company has been studying the heartless for a while now. We thought that we had found out everything about the heartless but the heartless has been creating an army for some time now. Unfortunately the heartless have become too powerful for us to stop them any more. We have been calling people asking them to help us, but we don't have enough to stop the forces they have been creating in secret." Confused, I said "So what am I, a normal person, supposed to do?" He, almost unaware that I had talked, continued "You are one of the many ancestors of the three siblings that defeated the heartless before, so we were hoping to unlock the power locked inside you. Using that power you and a group of your friends would go and stop if not defeat the heartless. If you accept then I only have two things for you to do until we can get the information to unlock your powers. First I want you to find between four and eight friends to fight along with you. They would have to be friends who you can trust. Second, I need you to find a place where we can set up headquarters in your town. It would be easier to give you commands if we are closer. It has to somewhere vacant and big. Cost doesn't matter. Now we are hoping that you will say yes but just in case you have the week to think about it, find the people and the building. We will call you at the end of the week to ask if you still want to work with us. Now if you don't mind, others just like you are waiting, so you have to leave." Though I felt a little rush I left with out question. Auron had been kind enough to walk me back to the gate of the town. On the way back I had a lot to think about. As I left the town Auron told me to get back to Amsterdam I just have to say BA. Going through the 'portal' the second time wasn't as bad as it was at first. As I arrived on the similar ground of the warehouse I knew that this was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter III

_(Chapter II: If I'm going Down My Friends Are Going With Me)_

"How was I supposed to tell my friends that I would need their help saving the world? It is not like I could just bring it up in a conversation. And then I have to find a place in or near Amsterdam just he can keep an eye on me. I have a feeling this is going to be a long week." These were the thoughts as the week started. Next week was the start of our 'summer' vacation. I guess that I was going to start during my vacation. The instructions he gave me seemed simple at first but then I thought about it for a bit. Not only would I have to pick six of my most trusted friends but a big empty place for them to set up headquarters. I had some friends in mind but asking them was another thing. If I told them the truth they would think that I was going crazy. If I lied to them they may never trust me again. That was a problem that I knew was going to bother me for a while. After hours of thinking I decided that if I told them half of the truth they couldn't get mad at me. A long time later I finally decided which friends I would bring; Paul, Keith, Jessie, Josh, Donnie, and Rafael. I felt that each person had something that would benefit my adventure in one way or another. Paul and Donnie were smart enough to solve puzzles that we would come across. Josh is kind of strong and would lift spirits if we got into a rut. Keith is one of my best friend and Jessie was a good shield and could be thrown in as bait (not really but I couldn't find a really good reason to have him on my team). Rafael and I are really competitive and it would make us continue to get better to beat the other (also a good friend but mostly the other thing). Now the only problem left was the place for The Shadow Guard to set up headquarters. There were some places that could be used but I didn't think that it would be of much use. On Thursday I finally got the courage to ask my friends if they would quit their job to help me with mine. During breakfast I said to three of my friends "During my interview the guy asked me to ask six of my friends if they wanted to work with me that he needs more people working in the Amsterdam area. He also needs a new place to set up their company, only problem is I can't think of a place that is big and empty." Almost instantly one of my friends goes "Tow questions. How much does it pay and why does he want to have a place in Amsterdam? This place is a dump." I said "he didn't tell me. He said that doing those two things were required to get the job. But he did say that the pay was very good, probably more that you make." Keith said "Sold! When do I start?" "He said he wanted six friends by the end of the week. But the only problem now is the place that he needs." Paul, the quieter one of my friends, said "I'm good with that. And so you know the mall is an almost empty place it should be no problem for a company to buy it out. Can't believe that you didn't think of that before." The rest of us was shocked that he had even thought about quitting his favorite job more or less that he talked, though the rest of them agreed that the mall was the best place to recommend. Seeing that all my friends were going to quit all their jobs to work with me without any information made thins easier. "So then it's settled. I'll ask the rest of my friends and recommend the mall to the company" I said to end the conversation before someone else asked any more questions. At lunch, when I saw the rest of my friends, the conversation also went smoothly. I had finished everything that Fayt had asked me to do all that was left was getting everyone to Fayt. Now that I had everything that Fayt had asked for I just had to wait for him to contact me. On Friday afternoon I heard a muffled ringing. I asked my mom if the phone was ringing but she said no. She asked if I was listening to music. When I said no I realized that the ringing was coming from the pendent I had received. As I lifted the pendent up I heard the familiar vice of Fayt. "Hi Jeremy, just called to find out if you had found everything that I asked for." I felt weird talking into a pendent but nonetheless I said "yes, it was hard only picking six of my friends. I found a place that is big and sort of empty. The mall in Amsterdam that is near the river. It shouldn't be a problem if you only ask for the bottom half." He replied "Good. Now all I have to do is talk to the owner of the mall and you officially start the job. I will call later when we are done setting up the mall so you can bring your friends to finish the interview. See you then."


	6. Chapter IV

_(Chapter II Part 2: Understanding the Simple Concepts of a Complicated System While Keeping Things as Normal as Possible)_

My friends took a while to comprehend what was just explained to them. Their worlds were just thrown in to a washing machine and destroyed. This morning Fayt called me to tell me that they had finished fixing up the mall to the needs of The Shadow Guard. He wanted me to bring my friends so they could be told the story and be giving the items they need to start and unlock my powers. I told all my friends that we were needed at the mall that my employers were going to explain everything to them.


End file.
